The Corinthian
by Team E-R-I-K
Summary: After an accident,Yoh finds himself in a coma,but in his unconscious state someone approaches him with a proposition...
1. Chapter 1

_This is a mixture of Sandman, which is a great graphic novel, if you've never read or heard of it you have no idea what you're missing, and one of my favorite anime/manga of all time Shaman King. _

_I don't own jack_

_P.S. I've never seen the anime, but I've read the Manga and that was 4 years ago so expect the settings to be inaccurate._

_**The Corinthian**_

_How could she!_

Yoh couldn't believe it. Anna and his brother…were fucking in bed…their bed!

He was a broken man, Anna had just begun to open up to him, then she does this, she sleeps with his brother.

It had been several months after the tournament, but Anna still insisted that he train, he never knew why, but now he knew, it wasn't to keep him in shape; it was so THEY could meet each other.

Yoh had just finished doing his 500 laps; he had just beaten his average time by fifty minutes and had gone inside, when he heard moans coming from upstairs. He made his way up stairs, trying to be subtle as best as he could, he reached the room and slowly peered through the partly opened door, what he saw shattered his heart into pieces, there in Yoh and Anna's bed, was his older brother, Hao and his soon-to-be wife Anna, making love.

They screamed each others name in climax as Hao spilled his seed inside her womb.

"Hao!"

"Anna!"

He couldn't just stand there any longer. He had to getaway from there, he ran outside with so much emotion inside of him, hate, anger, heartbreak, all the emotions that one would feel when faced with such betrayal. He wanted go into the kitchen, grab a knife and kill both of them, but pushed down these feelings, he didn't even notice that was hyperventilating, he just wanted to get away from there, away from that place. He ran, unconcerned of the location or direction, he just wanted to run.

_Why…WHY! I loved her and she does this to me! Why!_

And those were Yoh's last thoughts before the car hit him.

-------------------

Sorry if it sucked I'm not very good at writing.I'll update soon if you guys want me to.


	2. the Dreaming

_Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it._

_The Dreaming_

Yoh awoke to find himself in a sunny meadow filled with beautiful flowers.

"_Where am I?"_

"Hello, Yoh"

Yoh spun around trying to find the direction of the voice, but found no one in the vicinity.

"Up here."

He looked up to see a man gentling floating down to earth. The man was pale with raven black hair, covered in black from shoulder to toe, and had black circles around his eye sockets, he looked almost unnatural.

There were so many questions going on in Yoh's head.

"_What is this place? Who's this guy? What's his name?"_

"Don't fear Yoh I know you're afraid, but don't be I will explain everything to you."

"You can read my mind?"

"Of course you are in my realm now, you cannot hide anything from me, but now let me explain."

He snapped his fingers and the sunny meadow was gone. Now they were at a cliff overlooking the sea, with two comfortable looking sofas beside them.

"Please Yoh sit."

Yoh obeyed at sat cautiously on the sofa.

"Now I will explain. I am one of the Seven Endless, beings who are the manifestation of feelings and emotion of all beings in the Universe, we are more powerful than the gods, and yet less powerful at the same time. You are in my realm called the Dreaming and I am called Dream, the personification of stories, of ideas, and naturally of dreams, though I have many other names, it's one that I prefer. Do you know why I pulled you here and not left you in you're head to think of the events that have recently occurred in you're life?"

"Ummm…Yess," he stuttered

"I pulled you into my realm, to save you. My sister Despair has her hook in you're heart and I want to help you, and by helping you I will also gain something."

"What do you want?"

"A Long time ago, I created a nightmare called the Corinthian; I had created it to be the darkness, and the fear of darkness, in every human heart. A black mirror made to reflect everything about itself humanity will not confront."

Yoh took in every word said with amazement.

"I had made two sets, the first one…disappointed me, and so I had to 'uncreate' it. The second I had created to help me fight the Kindly Ones, the Furies as they are more commonly known, I had died fighting them."

"Wait! You died while fighting them, then how are you here?"

"I had died yes, but I had entered the body of a baby which the Corinthian had saved from Puck and Loki, his name was Daniel Hall. He became the New Dream, me. As long as there are living beings in the Universe, Dream will continue to exist. But let me get to the point, the second Corinthian became like its predecessor and I had to also 'uncreate' it. Then I realized what it was missing, compassion. The Corinthian is not the most social of nightmares, but it was it is the lack of compassion that drove it to bloodlust and madness."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you, Yoh Asakura, to be the next Corinthian."


	3. The Change

_Okay here's the next chappie!_

**  
_Ch. 3 Change_**

_All around me darkness gathers  
Fading is the sun that shone  
We must speak of other matters  
You can be me when I'm gone._

"Wha…What?" stuttered Yoh.

"I said that I want you to be the next Corinthian."

"Why me? You could have chosen anybody, but why me of all people?" he replied.

"I told you it's because you're a good person, I want to save you're life, but I need something in return. I know what happened to you alright. You and I know that there's nothing worth living for in you're life now, is there?"

There was a long silence.

"I have my friends," replied Yoh.

Taking his eyes off of Yoh and tilting his head upwards, Dream replied, "Yes, but will that mend your broken heart? Will that stop you from taking drastic actions? What you had for Anna was true love Yoh. True love does not act kindly to betrayal, for Love belongs to my sibling Desire, and Desire is always cruel."

"I…" Yoh could only blurt out one word before he was cut off.

Dream extended his right arm forward.

"Yoh…Please take my hand."

It is at that moment that time flew. How long had they been in that position? Hours? Minutes? The dreaming does not acknowledge the concept of time and space. There was a moment of hesitation and tenseness in the air, before it was finally met.

_**In the Waking World**_

It's been several days since Yoh was hospitalized. His friends and loved ones visited at every opportunity. He laid on the hospital bed with wires and Iv's hooked up to him checking his pulse and breathing, keeping him alive basically. Anna had stayed besides him the entire time since she had gotten the call from the hospital. She felt bad for what she did, but she just couldn't help it, lust had overtaken her. She took out the years of sexual repression on Hao, her fiancées brother, the man she hated with a passion. How did it all happen? It was just one single kiss and she found herself in bed with him, she just didn't understand.

She put all away all the thoughts for now. All she wanted was Yoh to wake up. Anna suddenly felt pain in her stomach and quickly rushed to the bathroom. She had been having these constant pains in her stomach for days now. Her first thought that it must be something she ate, but with the frequency of the pain and her trips to the bathroom increasing daily, she had come, with great dread to a conclusion. She was pregnant…with Hao's child.


End file.
